


Surprises

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: It turns out after everything she's seen, Jack can still be surprised. Maybe she can find someone who understands her, at least a little bit.





	Surprises

Jack observes.  She’s always watching.  It’s not so much about paranoia with this group as it is self-preservation.  You start to care you get weak.  You get a weakness; someone will exploit it.  You get happy and well… That’s the second shit gets swept out from under you, and you get hurt.  Or dead.  But there is something about this group, something about Shepard.  Jack gets drawn in in spite of herself and hell, who could resist seeing Shepard cut loose?  So when the Commander says, “shore leave” Jack emerges from her cave.

“So, where’re we going?”

“Omega.”

Shepard’s casual answer manages to catch Jack off guard.

“Omega?!  The hell are we going there for Shepard?”

Jack quickly runs through all of her open warrants and the stories Kasumi, Garrus, and Zaeed have shared about the place.

Shepard casually replies, “I figured we’d go to Purgatory.  Cut lose a little.”

The Commander grins and turns from her console, “What?  Can’t handle as little lawlessness, Jack?”

Jack scoffs and walks away.  But inside she’s laughing.  If the Commander is up for some fun, who is Jack to say no?  Not like she’s going to be anyone’s conscience.

When they disembark, Jack’s surprised.  They managed a prime docking point right next door to the club.  The music is loud, and Jack can feel the base pounding through her even before they open the airlock.  Looking around Jack takes in her surroundings:  guards, flunkies, Blue Suns, and a line of potential club patrons going around the corner.  In spite of herself, Jack’s stomach drops.  She was looking forward to getting into the main part of the club.  The area with a list and the good drinks.  It’s the place where you have to be somebody to get in.  And Jack’s never been anybody really.

But just as she turns to make a scathing remark to Shepard, the Commander walks right up to the door.  She walks past the line, ignores the curses thrown her way, and just waves to the batarian with the list and nods to the elcor bouncer.  Jack struggles to keep up and makes it up the stairs just in time to hear the doorman say, “Go in.  Aria’s expecting you.”

Jack’s mouth falls open.  But at Garrus’s chuckle, she quickly recovers, shooting him a glare.  Jack good-naturedly shoves Shepherd with her shoulder.

“Damn Shepard!  You’re full of surprises!”

Shepard grins at Jack.  Her smile is all white teeth with an edge of grit, and for a minute the two understand each other perfectly.  The galaxy may be big, but it is fucked and you take pleasure where you can find it.  Purgatory is a vacation and Omega is a paradise if only for tonight. 

 


End file.
